There are many circumstances in which it may be desirable for an owner, operator or manager of items of value to have control over access to that or those items wherever they may be and by whom.
There are many security systems available. In general such security systems may control who has access to the item of value, for example access to buildings or other sites to selected people, such as employees; access to safes, vaults and other such security containers; access to vehicles; access to information and data on a personal computer or a database. These are just a few examples.
In some circumstances existing security systems allow for remote operation of access to a fixed site. In other systems, such as electronically controlled alarms and locks on motor vehicles, the item of value is moveable, but access to it is only controllable at a local level and only by the pre-selected operator.
However, many circumstances exist where security is required in relation to an item or items which do not have a fixed location, and/or for which access is required by a range of different people, perhaps in different circumstances, and for which the owner/operator/manager will wish to retain control over who has access, where and when. To provide such flexibility, the lock may need to have different characteristics at different times or locations.
One system presently known which may be used to allow controlled access to a moveable item's location is to provide a programmable key which can communicate with the lock via a local area communications system. Such a system is described in U.S. patent specification No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,746. The key is programmed by an authorising person or system via a wide area communications network to enable it to open one or more locks, each of which may be identified by a unique identification number. A pin or access number may be required to verify that an authorised person has the key. The key then communicates with the lock, instructing it to open.
The key may also be programmed with information to reconfigure the characteristics of the lock, for example any time periods during which the lock will not open. This function provides increased functional flexibility to the lock and helps to avoid having to reprogram the lock at a central servicing location.
However, at present, security systems of this type require the operator to specifically program the lock. This requires someone to travel to the location of the local area communications system of the lock to enable communication with the lock to reconfigure it. This reconfiguring may be performed the next time someone wishes to enter the lock, but this person may not know how to reconfigure the lock. Alternatively, the person may forget to reconfigure the lock or may not be trusted to reconfigure the lock before accessing the items of value. Therefore, the reconfiguration may not occur, resulting in a risk of a security breach.
Another disadvantage of this method is that control intelligence relating to the lock is readable by the key and therefore may be susceptible to theft. This may compromise the security of the lock by, for example, allowing others to identify the times when the lock may be opened.
Furthermore, this type of system does not allow for simultaneous central control of access by a plurality of operators to a single value unit or site, or of access by one or more operators to multiple value units.
Other known methods of providing remote security locking include providing a direct communication link between the lock and the authorising person or system, as is described in U.S. patent specification No. 5,815,557. The direct link has the advantage of ensuring that the lock can be reconfigured at any time. One method involves the person requiring to open the lock communicating their intention to the authorising person or system and adequately identifying themselves. The authorising person or system then sends a signal to open the lock. Reconfiguration data may be sent directly to the lock via the communication link. This method has the disadvantage of requiring the authorising person or system to be available when access is required to send the command to open the lock.
Another known solution to the problem of providing remote security locking, again described in the U.S. patent specification No. 4,766,746, also involves having a direct communication link between the lock and the authorising person or system to provide configuring information and a second communication link between a key and the authorising person or system. The key receives a communication enabling it to open one or more locks and may require a PIN to ensure an authorised person is using the key. This method has the disadvantage of requiring the lock to be connected to a wide area communications network, increasing its cost and complexity and possibly limiting its portability.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for enabling security for and/or access to items of value remotely that overcomes or alleviates problems in such methods and apparatus at present or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Other objects of the present invention may become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only and with reference to the accompanying drawings.